Journeying to Cybertron, Birth of Prime Troopers Transcript
Here is the transcript for Journeying to Cybertron, Birth of Prime Troopers. The episodes begins at a far away planet known as Planet ???, ???. Grace Sanchez: ???, wake up Colleen for me, would you? Of course I already tried once, but as usual once is never enough. Then, ??? flies up to the stairs and then enter the bedroom where we see a young girl sleeping in her bed and then ??? pecks her and then wakes her up Grace Sanchez: Good looks like we're all ready. Back to the bedroom, ???. Colleen Sanchez: I've told you a million times not to wake me up like that! She pinches to catch a ???, but misses Grace Sanchez: Colleen! Time for morning training! Colleen Sanchez: Right! Not again! ???, ???. Colleen Sanchez: Morning, ???. Hope today's interesting. Then, ??? flies out of the window as we see the view of Planet ???. Narrator: The Solar System, like the other world a beautiful place where people and others live in harmony, reflecting each other's thoughts and feelings. When people smile, other people smile. And when they cry, you'll find that people are crying as well. and here a certain young man is about to arrive. a young man is seeking new dreams, and new adventures. Yoshi: Wow!? Check it out! ???, ???. Gmerl: The N.A.S.A. Space Station. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, we'll be on the ground soon. Starlight Glimmer: Robbie, you and the others must be really excited. Robbie Diaz: Of course we are, Starlight, we're starting a brand new adventure. There is nothing more excited to a new generation of Power Rangers. Donkey Kong: You said it. (Transformers Cybertron opening plays) Optimus Prime (spoken): Our worlds are in danger! ???, ???. Optimus Prime (spoken): To save them and the galaxy we must find the four Cyber Planet Keys before the Decepticons can use them for evil. ???, ???. Optimus Prime (spoken): It is our mission. ???, ???. Optimus Prime (spoken): Dante! Lydia! Antaurai! Milo! Sophina! Robbie Diaz! Transform and move out! :Singers ::Power Rangers! More than meets the eye! :Rapper ::Autobots! Decepticons! Go! :Singers ::Prime Troopers! Heroes in disguise! :Rapper ::Prime Troopers! Prime Troopers! Go! Professor Spark (spoken): As Prime Troopers, you must aid their battle to destroy the evil forces of Megatron and the Decepticons! :Rapper ::Transformers! Go! :Singers ::Prime Troopers! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz (V.O.): Journeying to Cybertron, Birth of Prime Troopers! Then, the Astro Megaship lands at the N.A.S.A. Space Station as Robbie and everyone else came out of the ship. Emerl: Wow, the N.A.S.A. Space Station, this is so incredible! Donkey Kong: That's right, We're soon gonna meet some new friends here! Yoshi: Yeah, but I'd wish Twilight and everyone else could have came with us. Gmerl: Hey, no worries, They might show up here very soon, sorta.... ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Hey, N.A.S.A. Space Station! The Data Squad Rangers are finally here! Della Duck: What's with all the yelling? Robbie Diaz: Just saying hi to the N.A.S.A. Space Station. And as soon as I walk down theses steps, we'll finally be here. ???, ???. ---- Celina Hawkins: Hands off, Megatron! Megatron: (turns to the left) What?! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Wha... Celina Hawkins: Run! Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Techie: ???, ???. Ransack: ???, ???. ???, ???. Celina Hawkins: Follow me! Robbie Diaz: Right! ???, ???. Yoshi: Hey, guys, Wait up for me! ???, ???. ---- (The cloaked members are now seated in a circular white room in various tall chairs) ???: Do my eyes deceive me? Does he really have the power to wield the morpher. He's nothing but a boy. ???: (chuckling) Give him a chance. It means he's straight as an arrow. (pointing ahead) He's pure of heart, unlike all of us here. ???: He'd better be, or else he's worthless. ???: I truly hope he's enjoying himself on his adventure. (The man laughs softly, pulling out a deck of cards from his sleeve and choosing one, holding it between two fingers) ???: Maybe he'd like a hand to determine his fate. ???: Hey, as long as it works in our favor! We can let him do what he wants for now. Then we'll all jump in if needed! ???: Those are bold words coming from you. Are you saying you'll volunteer to take care of it if things go wrong? (The man abruptly sits up in his chair) ???: Huh? What?! Me?! No, you have the wrong guy... I'm not comfortable with that. (He waves his arms and shrinks back down) ???: You act as though you have a conscience... When was the last time any one of us felt anything? ???: Truer words were never spoken. (He makes his card vanish into his hand) Well, I suppose, the fun will have to wait. ???: Do you know what happens to those who lose their true purpose? Inevitably, they destroy themselves. ???: Gentlemen. (They all look in toward the leader) ???: The hero of the Prime Troopers has embarked on a new adventure. Make sure it is one he will remember. Now, go. (All but the leader teleport away.)